kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> Archiving again!!! Talk Bubble Userbox/Infobox By the way, I can't use the infobox in your tutorial. There's something wrong with my browser. I'm really sorry, dude. :(}} 20:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) |text=You're just plain awesome my friend, I'm glad we've got this chance to talk. I'm pretty sure that without you and DarkestShadow, I'd be lost still... DX Feel free to keep my userbox as a token of our new friendship. :D I'll be sure to put yours somewhere on my profile as soon as I get a friend section set up. I've still got a long way to go... }} } |text= Hey! I haven't talked or been on in a while. How ya been? }} Sorry im a bit thick... Hi there. Sorry if i am being annoying, but i was wondering, you know the talk bubbles? Would i paste this code: } |text=text }} Each time i want to use one? caause that would get annoying... And i also still dont get how i make one. For example, after color, would i just write red? Thanks :) sorry again :S Oh! and if its not too much trouble...could you please make me a Sora sprite because i cant find one. KH2 sora if you can. Thanks loads. :") } |text=Oh sorry posted that twice, but i am hoping this speech bubble works!!! }} Meeting I might be off for sometime Wild Bruiser=Jungle Book level? Do you think that the Wild Bruiser was supposed to be in the canned Jungle Book world? --ScorpionTail RE:Really? KH3D News RE:Userpages Thanks a ton! Roxas HELP D: Roxas my good buddies, I need your help, I somehow screw up the coding on my talk bubble page and I can't figure out how to fix it. Also I can't seem to recreated my signature. So if you get the time Roxas, I need help with these. Thanks. UnknownChaser 01:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) talk bubble sprites Can't figure it out I NEED HELP!!!! I've got two questions, and I was hoping you could answer them. One, I keep putting something on this page and everyone keeps deleting it and it's informative and not advice or opinionated so...? And two, a little more important, I'M TOTALLY LOST! Can you give me some advice? I'd be EXTREMELY grateful. KingdomQueen 04:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC)KingdomQueenKingdomQueen 04:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) My friends are my power! (You could be part of that power ) Lol Before you pertain this only to me, realize lots of people have been doing this, not just me. I'm not saying that I didn't do the things you say. Of course, it's quite obvious who told you. I'm going to forget about this whole thing, and, hopefully, you will too. I'm removing your message, because I really don't give a damn what you say. I have my own opinions, and yeah, you are the legal definition of a wiki-princess. Ѧüя◎ґ 06:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page :It seems I can't remove your message, but I can hide it. It is good to go off, but when you do that, you only piss me off more. Not sure why you're ripping me off for user-bashing Roxas, as I haven't even talked about him recently, nor really care about him or this wiki. Ѧüя◎ґ 19:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow. I really don't see how this message above is attacking you. I meant in no way to attack you. If you misinterpreted the message, then that's your fault. Ѧüя◎ґ 19:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Dude You have to stop going off on me. You say your calm, but capitalizing all your letters isn't working. Messaging me after maggosh had already dealt with this was, just plain to say, stupid. When you continue with the "LEAVE ME ALONE" crap and threaten me, it doesn't work. You think I attack you, but I don't really see how I'm attacking you. I think you just get that instant feeling of when I message you, you feel I attack you, but I'm only explaining. Ѧüя◎ґ 22:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thank you! ^O^ And hum, I've seen the rule about talk bubble but I don't have one yet, so... ^^" Sorry 'bout that... I'm not going to be very active on the wiki for the moment (I have to finish the latest KH games and stop reading spoilers everywhere on this site xD) but it's very much appreciated. ^^ Thank you again ! NourGwenn 11:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC Can you please go to #KHWiki-noticeboard? It's urgent. Ѧüя◎ґ 23:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Sprite Hey 00:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Hey Roxas. How've you been? Man, this whole destablish from wiki thing is confusing me hard out =P! Anyway, i've left a request on your request page.EDIT:No prob, when you're ready man.}} Talk Bubbles? I see everyone using these custom "Talk Bubbles" how is that done? can you help me make one? Black Cloaked Nothingness 12:58, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks } |text=BTW I just wanted to say... Thanks for being so kind. :) }} help could you make me a talk bubble for this wiki here here the link http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_Wiki could you use this image for it please :) Kindomcode 22:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) the wiki says its ok to do it Kindomcode 23:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ok when will you be on tomarrow? Kingdomcode 01:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) would 5:00 pm eastern time do? Kingdomcode 01:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble Expert